Patrick's Adventure 2
Patrick's Adventure 2 is a game for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, and 3DS. It is the sequel to the 2013 game Patrick's Adventure. It was released on September 6, 2013 |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Plot After being defeated by Patrick, Dr. Scientist finds himself falling from the sky at great speed. He makes a rough landing on the insides of a cave. After lighting a match, the mad doctor sees a huge purple crystal in front of him. Knowing crystals are the only power source left, another plan hatches in his mind and he laughs maniacally. One year has passed. Dr. Scientist has built a spacial vortex, currently orbiting Earth. In its interior, he discusses the final phase of his plan with Nat Peterson, a physicist who was taken by the doctor a long time ago, now serving as his right-hand man. He plans to use the new vortex to harness the power of the Master Crystal, the stone he found in the cave one year ago. However, the Master Crystal alone isn't enough to power the vortex. They still need the 25 "slave Crystals" to reach full power. Dr. Scientist is very aware of the situation and has thought ahead already. Back on Earth, Patrick is sleeping and catching some rays with SpongeBob on Insanity Island. He types furiously on his laptop until the battery dies. SpongeBob wakes up Patrick and asks him to get him another battery from the store. Patrick gets going, only to be abducted and disappear along the way. His body soon materializes into a mysterious circular hall called the Warp Room. Oblivious to what's going on, Patrick sees a holographic display of Dr. Scientist's head projected right in front of him. The doctor speaks to Patrick and tells him to retrieve the slave Crystals, using the doors in the Warp Room. After collecting the first Crystal, the doctor tricks Patrick into thinking he's out to save the world from a mysterious planetary force, caused by the alignment of all the planets in the Solar System. Patrick is led to believe that Crystals are the only means of stopping this force, so he gets them for the doctor. Meanwhile, SpongeBob has gotten a new battery and is trying to communicate with Patrick, to no success. Later on, another holographic display appears. This time it's Fred Rechid. Still bitter at the doctor for taking credit of all his inventions, Fred tells Patrick if he wants to save the world, he has to collect the Earth's Gems, and not the Crystals. This way, he can create a lazer beam so he can destroy the vortex. To show that he means business, Fred says he'll send his forces out to stop Patrick until he ends the Crystal hunt. Without any idea of which evil scientist to believe, Patrick decides to play it safe and sets out to collect both the Gems and Crystals. Far away from all that, SpongeBob picks up Dr. Scientist's signal and conducts a little research of his own... Cast *Patrick - Main protagonist. *SpongeBob - NPC (non-playable character), secondary protagonist. *Apples - An assistant that lets Patrick take a hit. Gained at checkpoint rings. *Dr. Scientist - Main antagonist, final boss *Nat Peterson - Secondary antagonist, 4th boss *Fred Rechid - NPC, third protagonist *Explosion Earl - 1st boss *The Snail Bros. (Dave and Stuart) - 2nd boss *Tiny Tim - 3rd boss *Larry - A snail Patrick rides in certain levels. Levels Warp Room 1 *Snail Woods *Snow Go *Hang Two *Smell the Pits *Pat Dash *Explosion Earl (Boss #1) Warp Room 2 *No Biz like Snow Biz *Air Pat *Snailed It *Pat Crush *The Eel Deal *The Snail Bros. (Boss #2) Warp Room 3 *Seafood Food *Sewer or Later *Snails Don't Fail *Ruined Road *Need for Snail *Tiny Tim (Boss #3) Warp Room 4 *Hanging Out *Digging It *Cold Hard Pat *Ruined Nation *Not Bee-having *Nat Peterson (Boss #4) Warp Room Finale *Robot Rampage *Rock It *Fight in the Night *Jetpack Attack *Spaced Out *Dr. Scientist (Final Boss) Warp Room Bonus *Totally Snail *Totally Bot Controls *Analog stick/Circle pad - Control Patrick *X/A button - Jump *Square/Control pad - Do a Belly Blast, Patrick's trademark move *R1/L button - Crouch *Hold down R1/L, then move around - Crawl *Press Circle/Y while walking - Slide *Hold down R1/L button while jumping - High Jump *Jump, then press Circle/Y button - Belly Flop *Jump above a rail - Hang from rail *Press Square/B button on soil - Dig Riding Larry *Circle/Y button - Speed boost Motorized Surfboard *X/A button - Accelerate Jetpack *Analog Stick/Circle pad - Control Patrick *X/A button - Fly forward *Square/B button - Fly backwards *Circle/Y button - Punch *X and Square/A and B at the same time - Stop Miscellaneous *Triangle/R button - Change camera angle Trivia *Patrick's burning animation is that of the first Patrick's Adventure, and it's fairly noticeable how it makes him change to his original model. *Tiny Tim shares his name with a famous singer, who also composed the song "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" for the SpongeBob SquarePants pilot episode "Help Wanted". *Tiny Tim's production name was "Tiny Taz". *One of Explosion Earl's books reads "PATRICK". *The original name for the Warp Rooms was "Monty Hall", referencing game show host Maurice "Monty Hall" Halperin. *The Snail Bros. (Dave and Stuart) share their names with two minions from the movie Despicable Me. The creator has stated he is a big fan of the movie. *Just like in the first game, Patrick will break the fourth wall by looking at the player and raising his eyebrows before getting on Larry the Snail. Puns and References #Hang Two is a pun on "hang ten", but because Patrick has no toes, it is considered a "hang two". #Smell the Pits is named after the saying "Smell my armpit", but also because of all the bottomless pits in it. #No Biz like Snow Biz is a pun on the saying "There's no business like show business". #Snailed It is named after the saying "Nailed it", but also because of all the snails appearing in it. #The Eel Deal is a pun on "The real deal". #Sewer or Later is a pun on "Sooner or later". #Cold Hard Pat is a pun on "Cold hard cash". #Not Bee-having is named after the saying "not behaving", but also because of all the bees that appear in it. #Rock It is a pun on "rocket", and it goes along with the level's theme - being inside a rocket that has been launched into space. Category:Patrick's Adventure Category:Patrick Star Category:Video Games Category:Rated E Category:Games by Bad Snail Interactive Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:3DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Game sequels Category:Lists Category:Nickelodeon